degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150527171152
So, my latest show that I'm watching is Scrubs. :3 Kieran and Lauren (and Netflix :p) recommended it to me. I'm on 2x04 and I'm so glad I started, because I absolutely love it! *I love this show in the same vein I love Friends and HIMYM. It's really funny and light hearted, but has it's raw, heartwrenching moments (the entire Ben storyline broke my heart and I was so glad he was able to go into remission). It has great and realistic, flawed characters and a lot of important life lessons and values. Medical shows aren't usually my thing, but this is an exception. *My favorite characters are JD, Turk, Dr. Cox, Elliot, and Carla. Semi elaborated thoughts on why I love each of them: **JD is such a lovable protagonist. He's realistic and relatable, absolutely hilarious, funny, has learned a lot in a single year, a good friend, intern (now resident at Sacred Heart), and person. I love his narrative and the various lessons he's taught the audience and has learned himself. **Turk is so funny, omg. He's usually hilarious, upbeat, and sweet, but he can also be serious, competitive, and has the drive and ambition like no other. Plus, him and Carla are an OTP. <3 **Dr. Cox is such an interesting and complex character. On one hand, he's a sarcastic hardass, but we've seen his vulnerable, sensitive side around JD, Jordan, Carla, etc. that shows he does have a heart and he's just as every bit scared and human as the others are. **Elliot is another very relatable character for me. She's intelligent, hardworking, and constantly trying to grow and learn more, not to mention a genuinely sweet person who just sometimes says the wrong thing. :P **Carla reminds me a lot of Vee from Shameless and I love them for the same reasons: they're sassy, blunt, intelligent, and don't take shit from anyone, but they're also fiercely loyal, genuine, and loving, especially to their respective romantic partners. *I also love/like the Janitor (his rivalry with JD is fave and I wanna know more about him omfg), Dr. Kelso (he's sort of a tool and creepy to the interns and whatnot, but he's really interesting, funny, and entertaining), Laverne, Ted (I hear he becomes more developed later on), and Ben. I also think Todd is funny yet really weird and sort of pervy, and there's a special place in my heart for Jordan because while she had no right to air everyone's dirty laundry in the S1 finale, she's very interesting, fierce, and I love how she secretly cares about Perry, even though she's too stubborn to admit it. \ *JD/Turk is my BROTP of the show and I basically love the JD/Turk/Carla/Elliot squad. I also LOVE Perry and JD's friendship so much. They have such a unique and complex friendship, but you could tell they deeply care about each other and are similar at their respective cores, and I think it's so sweet how JD looks up to Perry so much. *Turk/Carla is an OTP and I lowkey ship Perry/Jordan too. They have a dsyfunctional relationship, but they do still care about each other and they've had really endearing and tender moments (like the flashback in 1x06). I think their headstrong personalities are what made them get divorced the first time, but I hope they come to terms with their feelings now and try to work it out. I also liked Sean/Elliot before they broke up and would ship JD/Elliot if they had more development.